As is generally known, current hermetic refrigeration compressors, principally with a reciprocating piston, suspended by an elastic means such as mounting springs, and having the suction side connected directly to the frame and the discharge side connected with the exterior by a flexible tube, generally utilize a chamber functioning as a suction muffler, inside of which the gas located inside of the respective frame flows to reach the suction valve or valves.
In the above compressors one of the objectives of the suction muffler is to reduce the transmission of noise generated in general by the opening and closing movements of the suction valve as well as of the respective gas flow that passes through it. For this purpose of reducing the transmission of noise by the suction valves, the muffler is usually provided with internal subchambers and/or labyrinths duly dimensioned in volume and profile for each capacity, displacement, type and application of the compressor, and taking into account the structural details or the manufacturing process.